Cent
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: One hundred sentences about our favorite Titans. Random pairings.


Teen Titans © DC Comics

Cent

**1. Sufficient**

"Starfire, can we go home now? I think you bought out the entire mall," Cyborg groaned, carrying at least ten bags in each arm and a bag in his teeth as the alien girl simply grinned and nodded.

**2. Open**

Larry the Titan seemed to find a new love for the Titan's living room's door with the gentle press of a button several times, stating, "Open, close, open, close, open, close…"

**3. Prance**

Sometimes, whenever the other Hive boys weren't around, Jinx would gallop around her room, pretending she was riding a unicorn she dubbed Queen Sparkles.

**4. Regurgitate**

Cyborg hovered over the toilet, holding his stomach in agony as The Source came vomiting out of his mouth before charging after Beast Boy for leaving him in the fridge.

**5. Reflection**

Every time Terra's hair fell in front of her face when looking in the mirror, she knew that the Titan's demise was coming closer.

**6. Space**

Raven's room was Raven's room, and she certainly did not appreciate it when Beast Boy decided to use it as his own personal playground.

**7. Powerhouse**

Starfire's fists were the mightiest of the Titans, and even Cyborg had to give in once she defeated him in arm wrestling.

**8. Two**

Twins came in one set, but when they were born, Thunder and Lightning were one.

**9. Rejuvenation**

Robin could only wonder why Starfire had some sort of mold colored slop on her face that seemed to move whenever she breathed.

**10. Bar**

Speedy slammed the glass down in his hands, completely out of his mind when a certain Asian assassin came up from behind and pinned him down in his drunken stupor.

**11. Incarnate**

There were rumors around Jump City that accused Speedy of being Robin's evil twin that sent most of the workers in the tabloids to hospital beds once a certain archer found out.

**12. Unpolished**

Brushogun heaved his paintbrush into a bottle of black ink, gently sighing as he marvel of a woman was completed, though he felt it was never complete.

**13. Until**

Everything was going great during Wicked Scary, then Beast Boy had a panic attack and fainted on Starfire's ample chest.

**14. Oink**

"Beast Boy, if you keep snorting at me, I will send you to my father, and he won't be happy that you're bothering his precious daughter," Raven threatened quietly as Beast Boy turned into a small piglet and leaped onto her lap as she read.

**15. Unrivalled**

Nobody could outmatch Atlas in terms of strength because he was fully robot, however, he needed his Mechanic to keep him in tip-top shape because without him, he was nothing.

**16. Proof**

All Robin needed was even one single document to prove that Brushogun was real.

**17. Mistake**

The Herald would travel endlessly throughout portals he created, usually having no idea where he was half the time, but somehow ended up in Bumblebee's shower.

**18. Welcome**

Kole wrapped the gauze around Lightning's arm, slapping him across the shoulder, snickering, "There, you're welcome, you big idiot. Next time, don't pick fights with pterodactyls."

**19. Agony**

Her heart was shredded once Malchior betrayed her, but Raven found a sort of comfort within Beast Boy, even if he was a bit simple, when he apologized.

**20. Skyrocket**

Mas y Menos watched as their hero, Kid Flash, dashed across the battlefield and gathered defeated villains in awe, hearts sparkling in their eyes.

**21. Certain**

"You sure this is gonna work, BB?" Cyborg questioned as the changeling placed another paint bomb outside Robin's door.

**22. Steady**

"It is not a good choice you two are making, and wait! Do not-!" Before Thunder could get his cry out, Lightning and Kid Flash dropped the enormous bucket of water on him when the latter slipped clumsily.

**23. Unsure**

See-More watched her receding backside, wondering what occurred before Kid Flash ran off.

**24. Train**

When Thunder reflected, he remembered his brother sleeping against his chest as a young boy as the train carried them far away from their suffering.

**25. Quick**

"Can't ya walk any faster?" Argent demanded with a sly grin as Thunder dragged her shopping bags along the ground.

**26. Smart**

Beast Boy showed Raven the cereal box where he learned about the American Revolution, jeering, "See? It was all from this!"

**27. Modernizing**

Starfire remained silent as the high school girls strolled past her with their high-tech gear, wondering how a girl could use so much make-up and phones when they could be attacked at any time.

**28. Strobe**

Before his throat was slit, Jericho recalled a hellish flash of light that blinded him rapidly before the cold, unforgiving metal pressed against his neck.

**29. Departing**

Kole quietly placed a rose down at Gnaark's grave, knowing he was in a better place now.

**30. Comfort**

Lightning remained silent, placing a hand on Kole's shoulder as she wept.

**31. Bossiest**

The Hive boys begrudgingly obeyed Jinx as she heaved orders around like the flu, and Gizmo couldn't help but mutter pseudo swears underneath his breathe as she rubbed his head like a loving older sister.

**32. Custodian**

"For a land-walker job? Possibly a person who helps clean up the Earth," Aqualad replied when Bumblebee asked him what he wanted to be if he wasn't a hero and an Atlantean.

**33. Divorced**

Slade received the papers in the mail, knowing it would be the last time he saw his soon-to-be ex-wife.

**34. Brave**

Robin slammed his birdarang into Cinderblock's side, picking Starfire off the ground, slinging her over his shoulder, but could've sworn she muttered, "My hero…"

**35. Plenty**

"See? I told you! He gets so much exercise, he can hardly stand it," Pantha sneered as she exposed an exhausted, limp Herald to Bumblebee who had done sixteen straight hours of weight lifting just to impress her.

**36. Shrouding**

As Raven summoned her soul self, the darkness overcame her, but while others would've thought it as evil, she found a comforting warmth.

**37. Target**

Red Star immediately found a profound dislike for Speedy when he decided to use the star on his hat as a bulls-eye.

**38. Picture**

What the other members of Titans South didn't know about Thunder and Lightning was that they kept a small locket containing a picture of each other when they were normal children and wore them at all times.

**39. Attention**

"Will you stop fawning over your hair and listen for three seconds!" Bumblebee shrieked as Speedy inspected his "flawless" hair in her hand mirror.

**40. Containment**

Gizmo desperately swam around in Cyborg's snot as nefarious viruses chased him around, trapping him at the edge.

**41. Love**

"Does love involve me getting attacked twenty-four seven whenever I don't agree with her?" Fang mumbled to himself as Kitten attempted to run him over with her pink limo, and Killer Moth soon joined in with a legion of his insect children to kill him for "hurting his daughter".

**42. Why**

Starfire always wondered why most earth boys were shy when the concept of relationships came up when Robin blurted out that he had to go find and send Beast Boy on a mission.

**43. Whoa**

All Aqualad could do was stare at the amount of pollution in his ocean, feeling the driven pains of failure in his chest.

**44. Ignition**

Cyborg always loved the roar of the engine, the tempting thrill of the chase as he smashed his foot on the pedal to catch up to some hot-shot drivers.

**45. Distrust**

Terra sneered down as Beast Boy was swallowed up by the crevice, and one thought crossed the shattered heart that belonged to the latter: _What did we do to make her hate us so much?_

**46. Almighty**

Robin peered into Starfire's room, wondering why she was taking so long to come to breakfast when he watched in amazement as she got down on her knees and prayed by her bedside, murmuring, "X'Hal, please protect my friends from danger."

**47. Torturing**

In complete agony, Robin crawled along the ground, hoping to get away from that mad man when Slade snatched his hair, bringing him close to his ear and hissed, "Wherever you go, I will be there. You can never escape me, Robin."

**48. Paw**

Starfire knelt down and touched Beast Boy's kitten form's paw with her own finger, giggling as he mewed softly and rubbed his head.

**49. Comment**

Hotspot, The Herald, Jericho, and Wildebeest were all endowed to a hospital bed when Hotspot questioned, "Hey, Pantha, you're a woman, right?"

**50. Accent**

"An' jus' whaddaya mean I sound like a hick?" Billy demanded as the Hive Five-Jinx included-snickered while Kyd Wykkyd shrugged innocently.

**51. Layers**

Make-up was important to Argent because it made her feel beautiful in a sense of it making her silver skin normal.

**52. Nomad**

Blackfire crossed the eternal black void of space, glancing over her shoulder as her planet remained in the distance, and the hollow feeling that she would never be able to return dawned heavily.

**53. Concern**

Arella remained on Azar, watching as her daughter flourished with her new friends and sighed, knowing that she couldn't help anymore.

**54. Tail**

It was always amusing to trick Beast Boy to turn into a dog and chase his own tail.

**55. Wood**

Robin's karate chop hacked through the tree's tough bark, gathering up firewood to prepare for their trip to visit Kole and Gnaark.

**56. Stolen**

As Jinx and Argent dragged Raven into the store, she couldn't help but notice that most of the people inside were wannabe goths that moaned about their lives and sighed; they were copying her style as Beast Boy would put it.

**57. Despair**

Kid Flash placed a comforting hand over Jinx' shoulder, ushering her away from her fellow, frozen Hive comrades as she wept, knowing she had betrayed the ones who called her "friend".

**58. Deep**

"Ya know, I always wondered how you could always get to people will those sappy, meaningful lectures, Fish Boy," Speedy jeered.

**59. Warp**

This couldn't be her future; Starfire wouldn't accept that all of her friends were dispersed around the planet and alone.

**60. Election**

"So, it was unanimous. Jinx, you're the leader of Titans South," Kid Flash stated as Thunder, Lightning and Argent nodded in approval.

**61. Tumbling**

Mammoth was the strongest student at the academy, then Stone came…

**62. Jealous**

Beast Boy remained in fly form as Raven animatedly chatted with this "Malchior" and a small vein popped on his forehead as he drew a rare laugh from her.

**63. Cooking**

"No, you hold the knife like this and cut," Bumblebee explained, chopping up a salad for her boys when they asked her how to cook instead of ordering take-out every night.

**64. Terrify**

Thunder realized true horror when Argent appeared over him in a ghost mask.

**65. Appreciation**

At first, Kid Flash was flabbergasted that Mas y Menos defeated him in a race when he decided to take a nap, but once he learned that they were his number one fans (after Pantha translated what they were saying), he couldn't help but rub their heads, saying, "Great job, little amigos."

**66. Pumpkin**

"And I know my Borgy Bear loves pumpkin pie!" Mother Mae Eye sang as she placed at least a dozen, hot, steaming pies in front of the bib-wearing Titan.

**67. Longhair**

Off all the Titans, Starfire's hair shined even in the coldest of days, glimmering in whatever ray of light there was; Argent soon made a decision to ask Starfire how she does it.

**68. Faker**

As Kid Flash and Lightning argued over who was the true "lightning" in Titans South, Thunder dumped a two gallons of freezing water down their backs, shouting, "This is for dropping water on my head!"

**69. Pleasurable**

Cyborg woke up sprawled on the roof of his car, having no idea how he got there when he found a note scrawled in Beast Boy's messy hand writing that read, "You _really_ like that car, huh?"

**70. Content**

"Wow, Argent! You were right! Facials are good!" Kole cheered as she inspected her now flawless skin while the British Titan smirked.

**71. Malevolently**

Keeping his temper was surprisingly uneasy for Slade as Robin thrust a fist to his face, only to flip the Boy Wonder over and pin him back to a wall, sneering, "You'll have to do so much better than that, Robin, if you have the slightest hope in defeating me."

**72. Skill**

Once the words, "That is the most hideous painting I have ever seen of Kid Flash" left Lightning's mouth, he was soon embedded into the floor of his and Thunder's shared room, muttering, "I really despise you, Jinx."

**73. Express**

Showing any sort of emotion was intolerable to Brother Blood from his students, but for some reason, his rage could easily be provoked by the word "stone", and Gizmo learned the hard way to never agitate him.

**74. Intellectual**

"As a member of this team, you are going to 'ave to learn what stores I like to go to," Argent stated as she dragged Thunder and Lightning throughout the mall. "Oh, and don't worry. When I did this with Kid Flash, 'e passed so I think you blokes will do fine."

**75. Beach**

Pantha never liked the cool waves, preferring the simmering heat and stench of sweat of a gym.

**76. Special**

The distance between the Guatemalan twins stretched farther and farther, and without each other, Mas y Menos were nobodies.

**77. Chime**

Sometimes, when others weren't around, Raven would hum melodies to the Tyke Titans while they banged pots and pans together to assist the rhythm.

**78. Unusual**

"Hey, Comrade See-More, ever since you looked at Starfire with your see-through spec, you haven't been the same. Everything alright?" Private HIVE asked, cringing at See-More's paling complexion and soon learned of Tamaranean anatomy that scarred both teenage villains.

**79. Link**

Every Titan, near and far, on this dimension or another, were connected by their communicators and their hearts.

**80. "Compassion"**

As the only women in Titans West, Wonder Girl and Pantha kept their boys in place with a few quick punches and kicks as their form of easy punishment.

**81. Miles**

Jericho signed, _You know, Beast Boy, you could have flown up the mountain._

**82. Joker**

"I do not know why the clown villain of the city of Gotham greatly upsets Robin. Please, who is the Joker?" Starfire questioned as Robin sullenly left to his room when a report on Batman being defeated by the wicked villain came up on the news.

**83. Thwart**

"It's my job to take Slade down, and don't worry," Robin vowed, punching his fist into his palm, "we will, as a team. Titans, go!"

**84. Child**

Johnny Rancid smirked as Robin crashed, shouting, "Can't handle the grown-ups, twerp? Learn to handle the wind, little man!"

**85. Chosen**

At first, Arella couldn't have been anymore pleased to be the one destined to be wed to Trigon, but the aftereffect countered and dominated the previous feeling of bliss.

**86. Longing**

Cyborg never expected to fall in love, and once he was dragged back to the future, he never expected to think about Sarasim everyday.

**87. Glower**

Sammy and Cash were guided into the police cruisers, pleading that they did nothing wrong until Cyborg came on the scene and glared at them; they didn't speak the entire ride to prison.

**88. Original**

Cyborg stared down at his human hand, smiling in complete astonishment and joy as he flexed his fingers until Brother Blood stole it away just like the explosion previously did.

**89. Astounded**

Jinx never realized that her hair could fall past her shoulders, and that she could look stunning when Kid Flash fainted on dead sight of her.

**90. Bloodthirsty**

Silkie found a delicious new treat besides zorkaberries: human blood; Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stayed away from the worm for a week straight.

**91. Deceived**

Brother Blood's eyes narrowed down to Cyborg, feeling complete rage come to his tone as he growled, "A foolish choice, my friend. Very foolish."

**92. Husky**

When Hotspot got out of the hospital, the first thing he said to Pantha was, "Man, girl, never realized that you weren't a man, but a deep-voiced woman!", and was sent right back to the hospital with six broken ribs.

**93. Obscured**

The princess' vision was blurred by soft, bulbous tears when she learned that Robin was arrested by Daizo.

**94. Murky**

Bumblebee leaned into Herald, drifting off as the soft tunes of his trumpet faded murkily away in her ears.

**95. Testimony**

If Terra would be on trial, she wasn't sure if her plea would be guilty or not guilty of all she had done.

**96. Pouring**

The rain dropped down from the heavens as the young Lightning openly cried onto Thunder's chest, screaming, "What have we done to deserve this?"

**97. Idea**

"It it involves killer gloves, winged seahorses, or digital pets, then no, Beast Boy. You remember what happened last week," Robin stated as Beast Boy lowered his hand.

**98. Lending**

"See? I'm only, uh, borrowing your clothes!" Kid Flash cried as Jinx raised her hex-inducing hand, trying to hide her undergarments and held up a black vest.

**99. Hidden**

"So, can we come out now?" Aqualad asked Mas y Menos as he and Speedy hid inside the archer's closet after they sold a photograph of Bumblebee to the tabloids where she was kissing The Herald.

**100. Flock**

Every single Titan would come together to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil in one final, all-out battle to save the world.

**---**

Cent means one hundred in French.


End file.
